SAVE ME!
by xxxNaoxxx
Summary: chap 3! Kaa-san yang sudah tak lembut lagi padanya, Tou-san yang mengkhianati keluarganya, tak ada lagi pelukan sahabat yang menenangkan dari Gaara/aku benar-benar sendiri eh?/mau berbagi beban denganku?/ oke itu summary gagal, author baru, fic pertama, ancur, abal, gaje, OOC, sho-ai SasuNaru, typo, AU, jangan lupa RnR 'keh?
1. Chapter 1

**SAVE ME!**

**DISCLAIMER : Naruto –Masashi Kishimoto**

**AUTHOR : FURIHATA NAO**

**Pairing : SasuNaru**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, dll (blm terpikirkan)**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : author baru, fic pertama, typo (s), gaje, Sho-ai BxB**

"Hei! Dasar anak tak sopan! Tak tau diri!"

Teriakan tak wajar terdengar dari mansion Uzumaki, dan selang beberapa detik terlihat seorang pemuda berseragam Konoha High School (KHS) Nampak berlari menjauhi bangunan mansion megah itu. Anak itu –Uzumaki Naruto, putra dari Uzumaki Kushina dan Namikaze Minato yang kini telah bercerai.

Naruto adalah pemuda manis berambut pirang, berkulit tan, dan beriris biru safir cerah, serta tanda lahir berupa tiga pasang garis mirip kumis kucing di kedua pipinya turunan dari sang Tou-san. Tak seperti turunan Uzumaki lainnya yang berkulit putih dan berambut merah.

Mereka bertiga dulunya adalah keluarga kecil yang bahagia, sampai kejadian setahun lalu, ketika Kaa-san nya memergoki Tou-san nya sedang berselingkuh dengan perempuan lain. Kaa-san nya yang titidak kuat segera menceraikan Tou-san nya dan membawa putra tunggal mereka aka Naruto untuk menjadi pewaris perusahaan clan Uzumaki. Sementara Naruto sendiri, dia lebih nyaman dengan Tou-san nya, beliau tidak seperti Kaa-san nya yang lebih mementingkan dirinya sebagai penerus clan, lagipula dia tidak percaya Tou-san nya mengkhianati dirinya dan Kaa-san.

Dan semenjak berpisah dengan Tou-san, Naruto tak seperiang dulu. Itu karena Kaa-san nya yang entah mengapa menjadi lebih keras, sering memukul dan membentaknya, dan hal lainnya. Sementara dirinya tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa dan tak bisa menyalurkan sakit hatinya. Karena terlalu banyak membawa beban batin, dia terkena broken home. Sifatnya menjadi tertutup dan sering menyendiri.

Seperti ketika keluar dari mansion tadi, dirinya berlari sekuat tenaga, ia sudah mencoba untuk kabur, tapi ibunya membawanya kembali –dengan cara kasar tentunya, itu semata-mata bukan karena beliau yang menyayangi dirinya tapi untuk penerus cla, itulah yang dipikirkan Naruto. Mengingat itu dia mengepalkan tangannya kuat, mencoba menetralisir rasa sakit hatinya. Dan ketika ia melihat telapak tangannya, tampak garis-garis pendek berwarna merah, bahkan hamper berwarna ungu gelap, bekas kukunya yang menancap tadi.

Sampai di Sekolahnya, ia mencoba mengapus sisa-sisa air matanya, ia tidak mau teman-temannya mengetahui kehidupan kelamnya. Walaupun ada satu orang yang mengetahuinya. Gaara, dia adalah tetangga aruto yang menjadi sahabatnya, jadi wajar kalau dirumah ia mendengar teriakan-teriakan yang berasal dari mansion zumaki dan melihat Naruto menangis dari jendela kamarnya.

"Ohayo!" Sapa Naruto pada teman sekelasnya, ia dapat tersenyum sedikit disini, hatinya mulai terasa tenang, saat beberapa temannya melempar balasan senyum dan sapaannya. Tidak seperti di rumah –kalau memang bisa disebut rumahnya.

Dia lalu segera ketempat duduknya, beberapa teman menghampirinya. Naruto sungguh sangat merasa tenang, dia dapat bernafas lega dan tertawa sepuasnya disini. Dia bukannya pengidap DID atau berkepribadian ganda, tapi entahlah yang pasti hatinya merasa tenang disini, dia dapat mengekspresikan diri sepuasnya meskipun tetap tak menceritakan kehidupan dirumahnya. ia ingin selamanya merasa seperti ini, aman,nyaman tenang, dibawah lingkaran pertemannya.

**TBC**

Furihata Nao, Author baru. Yoroshiku!

Ah lagi iseng-iseng bikin fic, setelah menjadi silent reader beberapa waktu, ini tereserah kalian yang review mau dilanjutkan atau dihapus. Mohon bantuannya juga untuk saran-saran bikin fic.


	2. Chapter 2

**SAVE ME!**

**DISCLAIMER : Naruto –Masashi Kishimoto**

**AUTHOR : FURIHATA NAO**

**Pairing : SasuNaru**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Tragedy, dll (blm terpikirkan)**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : author baru, fic pertama, typo (s), gaje, Sho-ai BxB, OOC, AU**

**Yang ga suka tinggal tekan tombol back, OK?**

Satu hal yang tak pernah Naruto lewatkan setiap hari Sabtu seusai pulang sekolah, yaitu mengunjungi apartemen Tou-sannya. Tak ada alasan khusus, mereka hanya saling melepas rindu ketika Tou-sannya diberi libur setiap hari Sabtu.

Seorang pemuda baru saja keluar dari lift yang ada pada gedung apartemen yang baru dihuninya 5 hari lalu. Uchiha Sasuke namanya, pemuda tinggi berambut raven, berkulit putih pucat dengan mata hitam sekelam malam, yang berusia 19 tahun dengan status sebagai mahasiswa Konoha International University. Rencananya, sekarang Sasuke akan membeli beberapa kebutuhan dan membereskan barang-barang yang masih tercecer dan beristirahat.

Tapi kini di depan pintu apartemennya dia menemukan seorang bocah pirang jabrik yang teru-terusan mengetuk pintunya, orang itu tak sadar bahwa sang empunya pintu berada di belakangnya.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Sasuke singkat, khas keluarga Uchiha yang irit bicara.

Aruto tersentak mendengar sebuah suara beriton yyang tak dikenalnya, segera ia berbail kebelakang dan menemukan seorang berambut rave yang yang menjulang tinggi sembari menatapnya tajam sekaligus bingung. Dan respon yang diberikan Nartuo karena tak mengerti dengan apa yang ditanyakan Sasuke hanyalah memiringkan kepalanya.

Entah apa yang dipikirkan Sasuke, isehingga membuat kedua pipi pucatnya sedikit merona. Segera sadar dari lamunannya, ia mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Siapa kau? Mau apa di pintu ku?"

Gerakan Naruto sangat cepat waktu itu, ia tersentak kembali kemudian melihat ke atas pintu yang terdapat nomor pintu apartemen lalu langsung melirik ke pintu disebelah kanan, terakhir dia teresenyum meminta maaf pada Sasuke. Sementara Sasuke yang melihat arah pandang Naruto hanya menghela napas, tahu permasalahannya.

"Kau salah pintu Dobe" Itu bukan pertanyaan, tapi pernyataan dan seketika senyuman Naruto luntur sudah.

Naruto menunduk, "Gomen ne.." Ada jeda yang Naruto pergunakan untuk menatap Sasuke lalu segera melanjutkan perkataannya, "Teme!"

Kini Sasuke yang tersentak mendengar perkataan aruto

**Sasuke's POV**

"Teme!"

Eh? Dia memanggilku teme? Dasar bocah dobe nakal, berani sekali dia yang notabene lebih muda dariku mengejekku. Memanng apa salahku? Tapi tunggu dulu, dia pergi kepintu di sebelah kanan kan? Bukan apa-apa sih, hanya saja aku sering melihat pemiliknya keluar-masuk membawa wanita berbeda, bahkan ketika aku mecoba berkunjung –atas paksaan aniiki ku 3 hari lalu, aku malah menemukannya sedang bercumbu-ria melakukan adegan nista. Dan dilihat dari ciri fisiknya yang hampir sama, mungkin saja bocah tadi adalah anaknya.

Hah~ mengingat itu entah kenapa aku merasa sedih. Bocah tadi walaupun tak sopan tapi aku tak bisa membayangkan wajah manisnya menangi –Eh?. Ck, apa yang kupukirkan. Oatkku mulai tak waras sekarang. Tak mau memikirkan apapun lagi, aku segera masuk ke apartemenku dan bergegas akan pergi ke Minimarket tuk membeli beberapa kebutuhan

**End Sasuke's POV**

Naruto denganbersemangat langsung masuk ke apartemen Minato, dia berkali-kali memanggil nama Tou-sannya dan berkali-kali pula tak ada jawaban. Tak mungkin Tou-san nya pergi ke luar rumah, karena tadi pintunya tak terkunci dan beliau tak mungkin seceroboh itu. Apartemennya memang luas, tapi tak mungkin Tou-san nya tak mendengar panggilan Naruto. Melihat sekelilingnya, Naruto menemukan pintu kamar yang terbuka.

_'Oh, mungkin Tou-san sedang tidur' _Pikir Naruto. Dan segera dia langsung menuju ke pintu kamar yang terbuka itu.

Ahh~

Sebuah suara terdengar, membuat dirinya membeku seketika. Pikirannya langsung melayang kemana-mana. Naruto itu takut hantu, makannya dia gemetar. Pikirannya memang masih polos untuk anak yang sudah berumur 16 tahun. Yah, dia tak pernah… ehem! Mimpi basah.

Naruto segera berlari ke kamar Tou-sannya, ingin melaporkan kejadian tadi dan bisa menemaninya. Tapi ternyata, suara itu berasal dari kamar Tou-sannya. Ya, ketika mengintip melalui pintu yang terbuka. Dia melihat sesuatu yang tak pernah dia bayangkan, pemandangan yang membuat mata nya meredup seketika.

**TBC**

Halo minna-san, Nao menemukan beberapa kesalahan di chapter 1, semoga chap ini tak terlalu banyak kesalahan. Maklum saja ya, Nao author baru dan ini Fic pertama. Dan Nao rasa di chap ini moment SasuNarunya kurang berasa ya?

Kritik, saran ataupun segala unek-unek tentang fic ini, mohon review ya~

Ah bagi balasan review:

**trisna : **makasih trisna-san, Nao bakal coba panjangin lagii, tapi sepertinya ini juga masih pendek ya?

**Uchikazerei : **salam kenal Rei-san, ini juga sepertinya masih pendek ya? Bosen sama SasuNaru? Semoga gak terjadi. SasuNaru always ^,^

**Vianycka Hime : **makasih udah dukung, mohon bantuannya ya~ Sasukenya udah muncul nih, tapi belum terlalu banyak momentnya di chap ini

**Luca Marvell : **mengenai Minato, sudah dijawab di chap ini meskipun belum semua. Jadi tunggu ya~

**Yuichi : **makasih, Naruto emang harus bersabar disini :P


	3. Chapter 3

**SAVE ME!**

**DISCLAIMER : Naruto –Masashi Kishimoto**

**AUTHOR : FURIHATA NAO**

**Pairing : SasuNaru**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Tragedy**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : author baru, fic pertama, typo (s), gaje, Sho-ai BxB, OOC, AU**

**Yang ga suka tinggal tekan tombol back, OK?**

Disana, di depan mata Naruto sendiri Tou-sannya sedang bercumbu mesra dengan seorang perempuan muda. Tubuh Naruto bergetar, hatinya tak mau percaya apa yang dilihat matanya sendiri. Perkataan Kaa-sannya benar, Tou-sannya telah mengkhianatinya, mengkhianati hatinya.

Air mata bergulir jatuh menuruni wajahnya sementara matanya masih membelalak lebar menatap pemandangan nista di depannya. Selama ini ia bertahan hidup dengan keras di bawah Kaa-sannya karena Tou-sannyalah yang selalu menjadi penopangnya. Tapi setelah ini siapa lagi?

Tak mau melihat lebih lama, dia pergi sekuat dia bisa. Dia tak kan pernah datang kesini lagi, takut melihat kembali apa yang dilakukan Tou-sannya. Terus berlari kemana pun meskipun wilayah ini tak terlalu dikenalnya, ia hanya ingin menjauhi bangunan apartemen itu sekarang.

**Sasuke's POV**

Aku bersiap akan mengunci pintu tuk pergi ke minimarket ketika melihat bocah itu lagi. Dia menangis, yah itu salah satu reaksi yang normal kurasa. Dia berlari pergi menabrakku, cukup membuatku sedikit terjengkang. Sementara dia seolah tak merasakan tabrakan apapun (?) tetap berlari masuk kedalam lift.

Aku merasa kesal –tentu saja. tapi entah kenapa aku lebih merasa sedih melihatnya menangis, oh mungkin ini hanya bentuk simpatiku saja padanya. Tapi bentuk rasa simpati tidak harus berlari mengejarnya seperti ini kan? Entahlah aku merasa aneh pada diriku sendiri, aku ingin menghapus air matanya.

Oh _Shit!_ Pintu liftnya sudah tertutup, dengan terpaksa aku menggunakan tangga, sudahlah lagipula ini lantai 4, yang aku herankan aku mau-maunya saja mengikutinya aku mengandalkan instingku saja.

Entah sejak kapan hujan mulai turun ketika aku sampai di luar gedung. Dia sudah menghilang –tentu saja. Dobe itu, mungkin sudah pulang kerumahnya. Tapi kakiku mengkhianati perintah otakku dan lebih memilih kata hatiku, aku terus berlari menembus hujan.

**End Sasuke's POV**

**Naruto's POV**

Aku menemukan sebuah tempat bermain yang sudah tua, segera otakku memutar memori masa lalu, di tempat ini merupakan tempat dimana dia dan kedua orangtuanya bermain riang gembira setiap akhir pekan, tapi sekarang hal itu tidak akan pernah terjadi lagi.

Aku menduduki salah satu ayunan yang pernah di ayunkan keras oleh Otou-san dan Kaa-san yang disampinnya hanya berteriak-teriak mengkhawatirkanku, sementara aku tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Hujan mulai turun, tapi aku tak peduli. Aku tak peduli kebasahan, tak peduli badanku yag sensitif dengan dingin, dan tidak peduli pada rumah. Toh meskipun aku tak tahu jalan pulang, orang-orang Kaa-san selalu berhasil menemukanku dan menyeretku kerumah, hanya tinggal menunggu waktu saja.

Kepalaku mulai pusing, aku melihat sekeliling dan mendapati sebuah took yang sepertinya tak kan pernah buka lagi. Walaupun aku sedikit takut –aku takut hantu ingat? Tapi lumayan untuk tempat berteduh sementara.

Tubuhku memang kedinginan, tapi tidak dengan hatiku. Aku tak punya rumah sekarang, maksudku rumah tempat untuk hatiku bukan sebuah bangunan. Ughh.. dadaku terasa sesak setiap kali bernafas. Aku ingin melampiaskan rasa sakit ini, tapi pada apa? Siapa? aku tak terbiasa menceritakan kisah pribadiku pada siapapun. Hanya pada Gaara, walaupun tak semua yang terjadi ku ceritakan.

Aku mengambil handphone ku, dan entah kenapa aku tak menyadari 6 panggilan tak terjawab dari Gaara. Kebetulan sekali, padahal aku baru akan menghubungi dia dan entah kenapa aku mendapat firasat buruk, jika dia terus menelepon ku berarti ada sesuatu yang penting.

"Halo… Gaara, ada sesuatu yang ingin kuceritakan, kau ada dirumah?" Tanyaku hati-hati.

[Naru… aku meneleponmu sejak tadi siang!]

"Maaf, aku tak menyadarinya memang ada sesuatu yang penting? Ne, kau ada dirumah tidak?"

[Ya Naru… aku ada dirumah, tapi bukan dirumahku yang dulu]

"Apa maksudmu Gaara?"

[Aku menelepon mu sejak siang, karena aku ingin berpamitan denganmu Naru. Maaf tak memberitahumu sebelumnya, aku mengikuti orangtuaku pindah ke Suna, Naru]

"Begitu…"

[Maafkan aku Naru, tapi jangan khawatir kau masih bisa terus bercerita padaku, sekarang apa yang ingin kau ceritakan? Ada masalah apa?]

"Eh… aku lupa apa yang ingin dibicarakan hehehe… sudah dulu ya! Selamat yang mendapat rumah baru!"

[Na..Naru tunggu! Aku tau kau sedih, jangan memasang wajah bahagia jika hatimu tak menginginkannya. Na…]

Piip

Aku memutus sambungan telepon ku. Kau tak tau rasanya Gaara, aku bukan hanya ingin menceritakan masalahku padamu yang aku inginkan hanya pelukan hangat mu beserta kata-kata yang menenagkan ketika aku sudah selesai bercerita. Lagipula jika aku tetap memasang wajah palsuku –wajah bahagiaku sekarang, setidaknya aku merasa lebih baik. Sekarang aku benar-benar sendiri eh?

**End Naruto's POV**

Sasuke pergi ke suatu tempat yang sepertinya sebuah toko yang sudah lama tutup, kurasa pencarian pemuda yang bahkan tidak ia kenal berakhir. Berlarian pada malam hari tak membuatnya berkeringat, tapi cukup untuk membuat dirinya merasa haus. Akhirnya ia pergi ke mengelilingi toko tersebut agar tidak terkena hujan –walaupun tubuhnya memang sudah basah, berharap ada café atau setidaknya penjual minuman yang lewat.

Sampai disalah satu sisi, ia menemuka seorang pemuda pirang yang terduduk memeluk lututnya sendiri. Mengenali sosok itu, ia menghampirinya dan borjongkok menyamai tinggi pemuda yang memang lebih pendek darinya.

"Hei kau! Kenapa?" Sasuke tak pandai memulai percakapan, tapi ia berharap pemuda yang terlihat sedang bersedih itu cukup terhibur atau minimal tidak sampai menangis. Bisa gawat jika ia menangis dan orang-orang memandangnya atau bahkan memukulinya menyaka dirinya adalah penculik. Hah~

Sementara Naruto yang masih larut dalam kesedihannya mendongkak mendengar sebuah (?) suara asing. "Siapa kau?"

"Sasuke, namaku Sasuke. Kau dobe?"

Naruto merasa pernah lupa dengan wajah pria dihadapannya, tapi panggilan dobe itu tak kan pernah dilupakannya. Orang yang tinggal di samping apartemen Tou-sannya.

"Kau ?! dasar teme stalker!"

"Hn, aku haya kebetulan lewat. Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku"

"Pertanyaan apa?"

"Namamu Dobe!"

"Gahh teme! Namaku Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki"

"Kau… tidak apa-apa?"

Naruto tidak cukup bodoh untuk tidak memahami maksud Sasuke, dan sepertinya pria itu juga mengetahui kegiatan Tou-sannya. Seketika wajah Naruto yang terlihat kesal berubah sendu, ia tersenyum lemah.

"Hm… setidaknya aku tidak berpikir untuk bunuh diri"

"Segitunya?"

"Kau tidak tahu apa yang sudah kualami Sasuke"

"Dan aku memang tidak mau tau Dobe"

"Gah teme!"

"Aku bercanda dobe, kau memiliki masalah keluarga eh? Bersedia membagi beban padaku? Lagipula Tou-san mu tak seburuk yang kau pikirkan" Sumpah, Sasuke hanya asal bicara. Ia tidak tahu sifat Minato sebenarnya, ia hanya tidak suka melihat wajah Naruto sedih.

Bukan sifat Naruto untuk langsung percaya pada orang asing, apalagi menceritakan masalahnya yang teman-temannya saja tidak tahu. Tapi entah kenapa, setelah melihat senyum tulus Sasuke dadanya terasa lebih sesak sari sebelumnya. Ia menjadi ingat hal-hal menyedihkan hidupnnya. Oh~ matanya terasa memanas, mungkin sebentar lagi cairan bening akan mengalir.

Sasuke melihat lawan bicaranya memasang wajah ingin menangis, _damn!_ Bagaimana jika ia benar benar disangka sebagai penculik. Ia akan masuk penjara dan mempermalukan nama keluarganya.

"Shh… jangan menangis, aku disini… tenanglah" Sasuke reflek memeluk Naruto. Naruto juga tak melawan, malah ia menikmati pelukan hangat itu. Bisakah ia mempercayai Sasuke? Apakah Sasuke akan mengkhianatinya seperti Tou-sannya?

Di sebuah jalan gelap yang hanya diterangi lampu jalanan dengan jarak sekian meter, terlihat seorang pemuda yang dikenali dengan nama Sasuke yang sedang menggendong pemuda bernama Naruto.

"Sasuke"

"Hn"

"Aku tidak bertanggung jawab jika tiba-tiba orang suruhan ibuku mengobrak-abrik apartemen mu untuk menjemputku"

"Hn… Dobe"

"Hah~ dasar teme! Jangan mengejek seorang Uzumaki ya! Ngomong-ngomong kau belum menyebutkan marga mu Sasuke"

"Yang jelas cukup untuk melawan Uzumaki, dobe"

"Benarkah?"

"Hn"

Sasuke bukannya membenci keluarganya walaupun ia kurang suka. Ia hanya sudah berjanji pada ayahnya untuk menutupi marganya dan membuktikan dirinya bisa mandiri tanpa embel-embel Uchiha yang terkenal sebagai keluarga paling kaya di Eropa.

"Belum terlalu larut, kau lapar?"

"Ya! Aku mau ramen!"

Naruto mengangkat kedua tangannya tinggi hingga ia hampir jatuh dari gendongan Sasuke. Ketika ada kebahagiaan akan berakhir dengan kesedihan, setiap ada pertemuan pasti apa perpisahan. Ibunya yang tidak bisa mengerti dirinya, ayahnya yang mengkhianatinya, Gaara yang pergi dari sisinya. Dan entah apa lagi yang akan terjadi lagi yang akan memisahkan dirinya dari Sasuke. Sekarang ia hanya ingin menikmati masa-masa bersama mereka sepuas mungkin.

**TBC**

Halo minna-san, author rasa ini kepanjangan ya? Atau tetap kependekan?

Sungguh Nao baru inget kalo Nao udah publis cerita waktu lagi ngerjain tugas, maafkan author yang pelupa ini yang menelantarkan fic pertamanya sendiri. Jadi detik itu juga langsung ngebut buat chap ini dan langsung publih begitu saja tanpa dilihat kembali. So, pasti banya sekali kesalahan and gomen buat yang nungguin fic ini–kalo memang ada.

Kritik, saran ataupun segala unek-unek tentang fic ini, mohon review ya~

Ah bagi balasan review:

**Vianycka Hime : **Sasuke si pahlawan kesiangan #amaterasu. Disini dah agak dibanyakin, masih kurang ga?

** : **udah panjang lom? Kalo papi min ga jahat, ceritanya ga bakal jadi nyehe…

**Luca Marvell : **ya, tapi bukan di jepang keluarga Uchiha terkenalnya di Eropa, so nanti ga banyak yang kenal marga Uchiha di jepang, lagipula ga bakal ditekenin kekayaan keluarga Uchiha cumin sekilasa doang

**Harpaairiry : **makasih semangatnya ^^

**haruna yuhi :** minato ga sebrengsek itu kok, penasaran nantikan chap selanjutnya 'key? #digeplak. Ini udah cukup panjang kan?

**UchikazeRei :**tapi ga sejahat itu kok, tenang aja. 'Suke ga cuman siap jadi objek mimpi basahnya, Sasu ga bakal puas Tehe… ya kan Sasu? #chidori

**aikhazuna117 : **benarkah? Widihh ada yang nungguin juga seneng rasanya hehe… sorry update lama dan ngecewain. Minato piip sama siapa aja gimana? #rasengan. Itu chara cuman numpang lewat doing kok.

**trisna : **EKHHHH?! Kenapa? Kenapa? Jadi curiga nih #dilemparkemars


End file.
